


Come Away to the Water

by flyingthroughfire



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: extremely short one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthroughfire/pseuds/flyingthroughfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on Chihiro. Let's go home."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Away to the Water

The water whooshes by along the rocks, happy and eccentric. A butterfly flutters past my head and lands on a branch of an old tree. It's little wings float up and down, almost in sync with my breathing.

It's been sixty-five years since my visit to the Spirit World. Sixty-five years since I saw my friends. Since I last saw Haku. What would he think of me now? With my wrinkled skin and cold fingers. My shaking shoulders and thinning hair? I was no longer the picture of youth. Haku promised that we would see each other again. Only, after sixty-five years he still hadn't given me any sign that he remembered. Did he truly forget?

I slowly sit on the soft ground, groaning as I descend. I was getting to old for this. The water continues to rush by. Everything lookes the same. Not a thing had changed. In my mind's eye I could see my younger self laughing and splashing around in the cool sparking water. I was so little when I really first met Haku. I could remember when I told him his real name. He was so happy, in turn making myself happy above measure. That was when I was sure that I loved him.

I had lived my life. I got married, had children who blessed me with beautiful grandchildren. I had a steady job and a loving family. I loved them back with all my heart. At times, I could even forget my wonderful adventure. But it was always there, always in the back of my mind.

I began to get drowsy from the warm sunlight. My breathing got heavy and my eyes droop shut.

-:-

I awake to a soft tap on my nose.

The purple butterfly sits there, its wings tickling my cheeks. Soon it takes flight. I watch it flutter away into the bright blue sky. When I look back down, a figure stands above me; a pale hand reaching out. My eyes travel up as my heart starts to beat faster. Tears fill my eyes as I look up into Haku's face. His gray eyes shine with happiness.

"Come on Chihiro. Let's go home," Haku says with a smile, his teeth shining. I nod and stumble to my feet. My legs feel light an springy. It's not hard to move anymore. Together, we float hand in hand above the water. Before I follow him into the white light that led to the place of my dreams, I turn back to the old tree.

An elderly woman sits there, a look of pure happiness on her face. A butterfly also sits on her knobby knee, guarding her. I smile with tears running freely down my face.

I turn back to Haku and together we walk home.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. I hope you liked it. I know it's very short but it came to me in English class and I just had to get it out. IT GAVE ME SO MANY FEELS TO WRITE.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away. I ain't got the imagination for it. It rightfully belongs to the wonderful Hayao Miyazaki.


End file.
